Into the Wishing Well
by cookiemonster328
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, it just might get you killed.  I'm not sure if I like this one, I just started writing and let it go from there. I might not continue it. Book 9 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm not quite sure if I like this one. It was one of those things where I just started writing and let it go where it wanted. If I'm gonna continue it then I'll have to get at least 5 reviews.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I trudged slowly down the small path leading from my backyard. At the end of this path was a wishing well. I had thrown coins in it and made

wishes many a time. None of them had ever come true but I had a childhood habit of coming here every time I was sad. Today I was very sad, I

had just finished book nine in the Cirque Du Freak series. I couldn't believe what had happened. Larten Crepsley, one of the characters I had

grown to love, had died a terrible death for nothing. And Shancus, poor, energetic, young Shancus, had his neck brutally snapped. I knew the

character I loved the most, Evra Von, would blame himself. There was no way he could have stopped Steve. Deep down Evra would know that. But

he would ignore it and blame himself anyway.

I loved Evra. I loved him so much that sometimes I could even convince myself he was real, but of course that was too good to be true. I was

extremely jealous of Merla. I never understood why Evra chose her seeing as how name sounded strangely close to Merlough. Merlough is the

name of the evil Vampaneze that had cropped scales off of Evra's shoulder, feeling about as much guilt about it as someone scratching peeling

paint off a wall.

I looked up abruptly. I was in the middle of the small grove of trees at the end of the cobblestone path. The trees encircled a small well. I let out a

breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. This place was familiar, a comfort, somewhere I could be myself without a worry of being judged. I broke

down in tears. It's just a book, I told myself. But a tiny part of me, the part that was forcing the tears out, kept telling me that it was real.

Somewhere out there there is a Cirque Du Freak, and a Mr. Crepsley, and an Evra Von, it told me.

I don't remember how long I cried but eventually I wiped my eyes. I reached a hand into my pocket and found only one thing, a single nickel. I cast

a wary eye over it, thinking to myself that there was no way it'd ever work. I pushed myself up off the bench I'd been sitting on and trudged over

to the well. I leaned over the edge thinking, for some strange reason, that if I could get it to land right in the middle of the water then my wish

might come true. I gripped the edge of the well with one hand and closed my eyes. "I wish I could be there," I whispered faintly. The wind carried

my words away. I dropped the coin, but I never heard the usual plop noise. I opened my eyes. All that greeted me was the dark inside of the well.

I sighed and began to slide back from my precarious perch. I slowly slid along my stomach, back to the safety of solid ground.

My feet hit the ground and I realized how stupid I'd been to slide that far in. I could have fallen. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity and leaned back

against the side of the well. But it wasn't there. Then I was falling down, down, down into the blackness of the well.


	2. Chapter 2

**_My friends made me continue -_-  
This is my apology chapter to all my 'Steve's Girl' readers. Sorry ladies and _****_gentlemen.  
Now, disclaimer time.  
Evra: This chicka does not own the Darren Shan Saga. She only owns her OC and the plot of this story. _**

* * *

I screamed. I was tumbling out of control. I lost track of which way was up and which was down. I felt wet, sharp rock slice down my back. I heard

a snap and instantly pain shot through my arm. I hit the wall many times. I was slamming into the sides of the well again and again. I heard a

splash and felt water hit my feet. I sucked in a deep breath. I was underwater now. I was thrashing about wildly trying to find my way to the

surface. Through the panic in my brain a memory surfaced_._

_I was at a pool. I looked to be about ten. It was the summer my mom taught me how to swim. I had jumped in and almost drowned myself. "Listen, Amber," My mother said after getting me out of the water, "As long as you don't splash about as soon as you feel the water, you'll float to the top. You just __have to stay still and let the air in your body lift you."_

The memory ended. I stopped struggling. I felt myself rising slowly and started swimming in the direction I was rising. I surfaced from the water

and sucked in a greedy breath. I took inventory of my injuries. My back was bleeding from a cut that reached from my left hip to my right shoulder, I

was pretty sure my arm was broken in more then one place, I couldn't feel my toes, and I had varied bumps and bruises all over my body. I

shivered, the water was cold and, from what I could see out of the tiny speck that was the opening of the well, it was drawing close to night. I

lived in Montana which meant that my nearest neighbor lived about twenty miles away. I had left my cell phone in my house. I was trapped in

every sense of the word. I felt a light current pull at my legs.

_Wait, _I thought, _I'm in what is supposed to be an enclosed well. There shouldn't be a current._

Then I realized, all currents lead to the ocean which meant if I followed this current then I should be able to make it out of this well. But, if I

did that then there's no telling when it goes back above ground. I could drown. I weighed my options. I could stay down here for who-knows-how-

long. Or I could go with the flow. Seeing as how I'd never been one for patience I decided on the later. I took a deep breath, and dove under. The

further down I went the stronger the current got. So I swam down deep and let the now very strong current propel me into the mysterious black

water in front of me.

* * *

**_Anyways, review and maybe I'll update quicker. Sorry again to my 'Steve's Girl' people_**


End file.
